The life of Harriet Finch & Cain Dingle
by Beca1997
Summary: The life of Harriet Finch & Cain Dingle in a little place called Emmerdale Village
1. Chapter 1

_A Harriet Cain fanfiction for all those Charriet fans out there from a little place called Emmerdale._

 _Chapter 1:_

 _It hasn't been long since Harriet had been out of the hospital, after her being stabbed in the stomach and with Cain being by her side she hadn't felt more safer. The only thing she remembered from the night when she had woken up was hearing two female voices talking, which was Moira and Laurel and that Cain had been by her side all the time. She'd remembered that Cain had been sat in the hospital room with her and that he was holding one of her hands and that he had kissed it._

 _As everything was such a blur to her, she couldn't think properly but the fact that Cain was at her side made it seem worth while. She hoped now that they would have a chance to have a proper relationship, surely word had got out by now with Cain's concern over her and everything. She was happy to have him by her side and hoped that he wasn't going anywhere at all._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now that Harriet was finally back home after being in the hospital for five days, she was now currently curled up on the sofa with a blanket over her. She sat there quietly watching tv as she was waiting for Cain. He wss busy in the kitchen making a coffee for them both.

Cain came in and place two cups of coffee on the small black table infront of them both. Harriet turned to Cain from the tv. "Thanks lovely" she smiled, as he then turned to her. "It's ok" he replied as he put one of his hands on to her thighs and gave them a little rub and squeeze too. Harriet then smiled and rested her head on Cain's shoulder "I'm so glad that I'm actually home. All I want to do is snuggled up on the sofa watching tv" she said to him. "I think that's best" he replied to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _Harriet was smiling a little while Cain still had his hands on her thighs, rubbing and squeezing them. She leaned back, so that she could rest her head on his chest "You ok?" He asked her as he moved some of her hair to one side and kissed her neck. "Mmm. I'm fine thanks. How are ya doing?" She said with a little moan at first. "Sure? I'm ok, worried about you" he told her honestly. "Of course I'm fine." She smiled, as she moved to sit closer to him. "Actually, I'm a little tired" she said as she yawned, looking down to her side, away from Cain's eyes. "Come on then, let's go to bed" he said as he pushed her up, then helped her up the stairs by putting his hands on her hips._

 _Cain was in the bedroom and he stripped down to his boxers while Harriet was im the bathroom getting changed, she then came out ten minutes later in a black pj top and bottoms. She climbed into bed with Cain and rested her head on his chest as they snuggled down under the covers together._


	4. Chapter 4

_H &C_

 _Chapter 4_

 _Harriet woke up at 6:35am to feel Cain kissing her neck and his fingers rubbed her back a little in patten. "Morning" she said with a little moan and smiled. "Morning" he said. "Ya alright lovely?" Harriet asked as she turned around to face him. "I'm good thanks. How are you? Sleep better?" Cain asked as he pulled Harriet on top of his body. "That's good. I'm fine thanks and I did, thanks" she smiled and leaned down closer to him, so that she could kiss his lips and cuddled him close to her body. "So, what shall we do today?" Cain asked Harriet as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around the bottom of her waist. "How about breakfast first? Then we could watch some tv, go shopping and lunch in the pub" she suggested to him. "Sounds good to me" he said, lifting her up and out of bed. "You go for a shower and I'll make us some breakfast" he said to her as he kissed her lips softly. She nodded and went to the bathroom to have a shower, as he made his way downstairs to the their kitchen._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _ _Fifteen minutes later, Harriet was out the shower and finished getting dressed. She was wearing black ripped jeans and a long dark blue jumper. When she was finally done with her makeup, she made her way downstairs to find Cain making pancakes with a coffee for them each. "Aw thanks lovely" Harriet said, smiling. She sat on the sofa with Cain next to her. "You're welcome" he replied to her. When they were both done, Harriet stood up first and took her stuff to the sink, followed by Cain.__

 _ _When Cain to Harriet, he stood behind her and smacked her bum with one of his hands. This caused her to suddenly turn around. "Cain!" She squealed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He smiled. "You shouldn't have such a great backside if you don't want me to touch it" he then said and laughed as she drapped her arms over his shoulders and kissed his lips. "Ya so naughty!" She laughed with that laugh he really liked. "Oh you like it when I'm a bad boy!" He teased her, grabbing her bum and pulling her closer to him so that he could kiss her lips. "Mmm, don't I just!" Harriet smiled. "So, do you fancy going into town to get things for the house?" He asked her. The thought of them to livening together made her smile. "Yes I do. Come on then, let's go lovely" she replied to his question and headed to the car hand in hand together.__


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _Now that they were finally in town, the newly couple walked hand in hand around the different shops picking out things for their house. They had picked out all the furniture, the paint that they wanted for each rooms and few other bits for the house too._

 _As Cain was paying for it all, Harriet couldn't help think at how great he had been since she had came out of the hospital. So, Harriet walked up to him and linked her arms with his. When everything was paid for, they put it all in his car. Cain didn't want Harriet to drive, as he thought it could still hurt her stomach and the rest of her body. So he drove, with an augment from her as she proved that she was fine. He had told Harriet that be couldn't face being back in the hospital again, for anyone that he loved or even if it was his family._

 _When they were done, Cain drove back to Emmerdale Village and they both unpacked the things that they brought. They decided that seeing as it was only half one they would start to paint the rooms. They had done all of downstairs in a cream coulor and were now doing the bedroom, which was a light grey. As Harriet was painting one of the walls not facing Cain, so he decided to get pain on his hands and slap her bum "Cain Dingle!" She exclaimed. "What is it?" He asked her, laughing a little. "I can't believe what ya have just done!" She smiled, blushing a lovely rosy colour._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 _At this point, Cain was still laughing as Harriet was looking over her shoulder to see what he'd done. She turned around and gave him this evil glare while shaking her head a little. "What?" He said, looking at her. "Oh ya are so dead!" She replied. "How is it my fault!?" He asked her, still laughing a little. "Cause ya were the one who got paint on my ass!" Harriet laughed, as she walked closer to him. "I couldn't help it. You have such a sexy ass!" He laughed to himself and walked closer to her, as she tried to move away from him. However, that didn't work as Harriet was against the wall while Cain was stood infront of her. He slowly leaned closer to her and began to kiss her neck with his hands on her hips while she giggled, with an adorable laugh and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, he kissed her lips softly._

 _After a few minutes, Cain picked her up and placed her down on the bed and sat with her. He had Harriet close to his chest with his arms around her waist. Harriet resttd her head on his chest. "Are you still tired?" He asked her as he saw her closed her eyes. "Only a little" Harriet replied, smiling as she knew how much Cain cared for her. "Get some sleep babe" he told and layed down with her. After ten minutes, Harriet was finally asleep on the bed. So Cain moved away and let her sleep while he finished painting the room._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

After three hours, Harriet woke up to find that she was alone, as Cain had gone out to see one of her friends. Cain knocked on the door to house that was familiar in the village and waited for the owner of that house to open up. "Cain?" said a cheerful blonde woman. "Hi Laurel" he smiled at her and stepped back. "What can I do for ya?" She smiled, holding baby Dotty in her arms. He stood infront of her with one of hands on the outside doorframe. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour" he asked her, looking down at the ground. Cain and Laurel weren't exactly the best of friends, especially since she was the one who told him to back off from Harriet. "Depends on what it is" she replied back. "I want to marry Harriet!" He told Laurel as she stood opposite him, shocked. "Ya better come in" she said and walked inside to let him in.

After Cain shut the door behind him, they sat on the sofa together. "So what do ya expect me to do? " she asked, holding Dotty close to her. "I was hoping you could help me pick out a ring that she would like" he told her and she then smiled. "I'd be delighted to help Cain" she replied. "Thank-you Laurel" he smiled. "Would ya like a drink? Coffee? Tea?" She asked him. "Coffee, thank-you. Would you like me to take her?" He suggested to Dotty. "Would ya mind at all?" He asked him, stopping in her tracks. "Course I don't" he replied to her, as she passed her daughter over to him and he took her and went into the kitchen. She made a coffee for Cain and a tea for her. She came back through and sat on the sofa, placing the drinks on the coffee table. "I can take her back" "It's ok, she's no trouble at all Laurel" "So, tell me more about proposing to Harriet" Laurel spoke to him. "Well I don't know if I should do it in the pub with everyone there or not" he told Laurel what he was thinking. "I think ya should, she'll be happy either way. As for the engagement ring, I'll come with ya" Laurel replied to him "Thank-you Laurel" "It's no problem at all sweetie" she replied and they both finished their drinks and Cain walked back home, ready for later on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _When Harriet woke up, she went downstairs to look for Cain and when she didn't find him, she went to the garage to find him. Unfortunately she didn't find him there either, as it was locked. She didn't exactly worry about where he was, but when she passed Debbie and her daughter Sarah in the streets of the village, she did then. With not knowing where Cain was, Harriet walked up to Butler's Farm to see if he was with his ex-wife, Moira. Getting to the dark grey/black wooden door, she knocked on it lightly and waited for it to open._

 _After a few minutes, she saw that it was Moira who opened the door. "Hi Harriet" came the Scottish lasses voice. "Hey lovely" Harriet said in a quiet, low voice. "Ya alright chic?" she asked, as she stepped back and still held onto the silver door latch. "Oh I'm fine, thanks. How are ya Moira?" Harriet spoke again. "Good and I'm doing alright thanks. Ya looking for Cain? " Moira spoke as she raised her eyebrows up. "Yes. How can ya tell?" Harriet asked Moira as she sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Moira closed the door and put the kettle on. "Ya don't normally come to visit me" Moira replied, as that technically was true. They had only recently become friends since Holly's death had occurred a few months ago and Harriet looked down at the floor._


End file.
